warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Night Prophecy
Hey Fire! Lets use the Talk Page to take about the storyline, okay? Lokilog (talk) 23:28, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good! These are my ideas for there powers. They each have the opposite of each other. You choose which one is the best: 1: Ravenkit: Fire, with lack of control Streamkit: Water, with more control 2: Ravenkit: Plague, basically gives everyone to close in contact or made him angry is given either a rare disease or even worse pain. Streamkit: Healing, the one who magically can heal these diseases and it's affected by them! (More can he added since healing isn't that much of a cool and interesting power.) 3: Ravenkit: constant dreams of Dark forest, That forces him to do terrible things, stressing him out. Streamkit: dreams of Starclan, that warn him of perils and such. 4: Ravenkit: telepathy, but with lesser strength, not controlled Streamkit: Super strength, stronger than most cats, 5: Ravenkit: Shadows, he can hide in shadows and accidentally makes people disappear into a void of them, Streamkit: Light, can reverse effects of Shadow and can easily give other cats confidence. 6: Ravenkit: Metal or Both shadow and metal,, can steal metal from underground, making daggers and such. The magic also easily corrupts him. Streamkit: Ice or Water or both , (since I put water as a possibly) both can break down the metal, water currents can be bent to be made easier to swim in, ice daggers can also be pulled from the ground, the magic calms him in result of being used, ice can be made into objects or walls, water can be manipulated into to various. Or you can make up a power combination. Fireflyflight (talk) 00:22, February 9, 2016 (UTC)Fireflyflight hmmmm... lets do #1. I picked it because I feel like we can do so much with fire and water! Also, sorry that I havn't written very much lately, I've been busy. But, I'm gonna start with the water-control thing soon. Lokilog (talk) 02:11, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Works for me! Fireflyflight (talk) 02:31, February 12, 2016 (UTC)Fireflyflight Hm. Since Streamkit hasn't leaned that he caused the water spash... Do you think I should let Streamkit figure out his powers on his own? 01:14, March 1, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna go with him figuring it out. 01:14, March 1, 2016 (UTC) I like your impression of Ravenkit, it is very accurate. Fireflyflight (talk) 01:40, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Fireflyflight I know how Streamkit can figure out his power. This 's just what I think could happen, it doesn't have to happen. What if Streamkit follows Ravenkit when Ravenkit sneaks out of camp to test his power. Then Streamkit falls in the river! And finds out! And secretly finds out about Ravenkit as well! Fireflyflight (talk) 02:04, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Fireflyflight Oh, Good idea! Now I know how to finiash my chapter! Thanks! 22:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Just so you know, I didn't plan to have Frostfoot know about the powers. She was just looking for her kits. But you can change that if you want. :3 23:07, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok! I will not have Frostfoot know. Ravenkit will cover up the powers. Fireflyflight (talk) 02:13, March 3, 2016 (UTC)Fireflyflight Well, I'm looking forward to reding that. : ) 21:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Is it okay if I make Darkpelt nice, in contrast to Sharktail? 21:01, March 20, 2016 (UTC) So, sorry about not seeing that last request. The answer is yes btw. So in the next chapter, please don't set Ravenflight free. I need him still captured in the next chapter. Also if you are confused for what his reaction would be to Streampelt coming to interact with him, be will be laughing at almost everything he says. Haters Gonna Hate 01:34, April 18, 2016 (UTC)Fireflyflight